Centrifugal Force
by kayono
Summary: They were always stuck in the middle. Prompt: "If you find yourself in a hole, stop digging." Rated for various half-mentioned situations.


_**Sequence**_

**Centrifugal Force**

**Summary:** They were always stuck in the middle.

**Prompt:** "If you find yourself in hole, stop digging." (From, strangely enough, a Double Bubble comic)

**Warnings:** Mild insanity- as always. Um… this is another of those 'if you want to, you can read into it…' pieces that my twin would not only read into, but take to some ridiculous extreme. People talking/reflecting on past violence… Kind of hard not to do, especially RE: Battle City.

Also, I've given up on posting these in order since the "Born to Dance" prompt has been a pain since I first tried to write it. In other words, this whole thing will be out of order. Yay.

**Disclaimer:** I own my brain. Or, part of it. Actually, I share the single brain cell with my twin, sister-in-law, two daughters, and three next door neighbors, so I guess I don't really even own that….

* * *

_YGO: BC_

Winner, loser, it was all the same in the end. It honestly didn't matter—in fact, under different circumstances, losing might almost have been preferred.

As it was, there were too many things riding on the battles: life, death, sanity, their friends, each other. At that time, the title was the last thing on their minds. With so many injured, so many disappearing, so many suffering because _he_ hadn't been dealt with immediately, the risk of what could be lost with one false move was foremost.

And never had he felt that stronger than in the final battle. Never had he realized what he could truly have lost. There was once before, but at that time they were still new to each other, still unsure and not completely trusting. Then it was 'fight each other so that neither would gain the upper hand'. Now… now it was protect each other, so that neither would be lost.

With Battle City finished, all their duels fought and all the battles won, it seemed like a dream- a horrifying, revealing, nightmare of a dream. Even in their crazy world of magic and monsters and possession and the forces of nature acting _through_ them, it was something surprisingly surreal.

Now, with life returning to normal- or, as normal as it ever was- they were beginning to question just what was gained. Money, yes, their title sustained, more questions than answers and a greater number of supporters should anything happen to them. Unfortunately, there were also a few _other_ things gained- things they could definitely live without.

_Mou hitori no boku, are you sure that was nice?_

Not that they didn't have ways of dealing with said 'things'.

_I don't think they care whether it was nice or not, aibou._

_You still should be more careful. If one of them were to be hurt—_

Faint surprise trickled through the link, a lithe body jumping the gap to the next roof easily.

_Are you __**worried**__ about them, aibou? From what I've seen, those 'fangirls' as you call them could give the thief a run for his money when it comes to revival and obsession._

A faint sigh heard in the back of his mind, a strong warmth—almost unbearable—pressing against his senses.

_I… mou hitori no boku, it's just not __**nice**_

Humor this time, like a breeze, rippling against the other's mind.

_If we run into them again, aibou, I will be… 'nice'. However, I do not plan to do so._

_So you're planning on taking the rooftops everyday, to and from school and wherever else I might need to go?_

_Might as well, mou hitori no ore. This would be safer- and nicer._

_Let's just get home?_

_Almost there._

After dueling on the top of a blimp hundreds of feet in the air, jumping down from the roof of a three-story apartment building wasn't too daunting for either. The few people who were standing around were startled, of course, but this was Domino, and stranger things happened on a more regular basis.

The door to the game shop was open, standing wide and welcoming. He sauntered through the portal, the other's voice laughing in the back of his head at the astonished looks on the customer's faces. Jii-chan, meanwhile, smiled and nodded, recognizing ruby hidden beneath the amethyst.

"Welcome home, Yuugi."

"Konnichiwa, jii-chan."

"There haven't been any new shipments, so you can just head straight upstairs. Dinner will be in a few hours."

"Thank you, jii-chan. Ah, I'll be in my room if you need me."

_Which room?_ The voice asked, curious but humored.

_It depends on what you would like to do._

The other thought about it, letting him make his way into the small bedroom, setting the bag and jacket down on the bed as he sat in the chair by the desk. _Well, aibou?_

_I don't have that much homework—maybe I'll take a shower before dinner._

_Then you would like the body?_

This time, there was a pause. _It's alright. You hardly ever get to use the body outside of dueling. You have fun. I think I'll take a nap._

_Aibou, you know that nothing is as fun as when you're there._

_Then you take the shower, mou hitori no boku. I don't think you need me for that. Besides, you might as well grow used to the technology of this time._

The other was, of course, right. Some things were so similar to—to something, whatever he might have once known. Those duel disks Kaiba had made were familiar to him, as were the monsters and the methods of summoning. But those things called cars and buses and trains and airplanes, the 'television' and 'microwave' and 'oven' and 'shower' were strange and new, different from seemingly everything he would have, should have, remembered.

He didn't. He couldn't remember his own past, couldn't recall why he existed as he did, couldn't begin to comprehend what he was supposed to do now or even those markings on the Tomb Keeper Malik's back.

Pharaoh, they called him. A Pharaoh with no kingdom, with no power or servants or gods to guide him. Nothing.

A sleepy whisper in his mind distracted him. _You always have me..._

He smiled slightly, just a twitch of the lips. _Yes, aibou, I certainly do._

An even sleepier giggle, slow but light hearted. _So then you do have a kingdom, and power, and a servant._

_And a god to guide me, the most wonderful and kind god to ever exist. Brighter than Re, stronger than Horus, wiser than Osiris, and as vengeful as Set._

Grumble. _You of all people should know better than to compare me to them—especially Set. I'm a human. Just… just a human._

_A human who is possessed and loved by a god. The only one to save me, even when all the other gods turned their backs on my plight. Thank you, thank you, always forever thank you, aibou._

Yawn. _Go have your stupid shower._

Laughing quietly, he stepped out of the navy blue, almost black, trousers—not leather, as per school regulations, but just as tight, just as comfortable. The black tank and buckles and bracelets fell to the bed, clinking off each other.

The white, fluffy towel kept in the closet wrapped around his waist as deep breathing invaded his senses. Taking a moment to sit, he closed his eyes and entered the corridor between their two rooms. He looked into the brighter of the two with a gentle smile on his face, chuckling at the teddy bear tucked into the crook of the other's arms as he slept on. He closed the door, opening his eyes to gaze upon the same small bedroom he had left.

He stood, stretching, making his way towards the bathroom. Now, let's see if he couldn't remember how to work the faucet….

Originally, he had been surprised by the small stature of the other's body, the need to crane one's head to look into the eyes of those around with the exception of children. He was lithe, yes, small and fast. But there were very few muscles to speak of, and his childish stature and rounded features and even his choice of clothing, belied his small, thin and feminine frame.

What had surprised him the most, though, were the injuries. Bruises and cuts and scars and scrapes, jagged areas where skin and bone hadn't been given the proper attention, hadn't been allowed to mend together properly. The other had shrugged them off, not paying any attention- if he wasn't strong enough to defend himself, he deserved those marks.

That, more than anything, had angered the other.

Now, looking at himself, at the other or the other's body, he smiled. The faint trace of muscles were visible, the baby fat having been burned off from their constant exercise (most of which tended to involve evading the newest plot to kill them, or more recently those semi-human creatures called 'fangirls'). He knew the looks people aimed his way, their way, and smiled when he realized that no longer was the other the 'cute but weird little kid'. He reached out to turn on the tap, waiting for the water to warm before flicking the knob, causing water to cascade from the shower head above him.

"Hm…." The bottles lined along the wall gave him pause, but as the words registered he picked through them, setting some closer to him and straightening. The towel landed on the floor, carelessly dropped. Another glance in the mirror, this time to check on one of the other's worst wounds, only now healing. They had been sure the long, red jagged line stretching from the small of the other's back, across his buttocks and down his right leg would never heal. Bone had been chipped though not broken, muscles and ligaments had been torn, and an infection that had taken almost a month to eradiate had caused the area to look permanently bruised. He didn't know how the other had received it- although they shared memories, much of the time before the Puzzle had become faded, lost to time, as though those memories didn't matter as much, if at all.

He was both proud and worried about that. Regardless, sometime since or perhaps even during Battle City, the wound had begun to heal. Strange as it was, both were grateful. The bruising had disappeared, and the red was now a faint pink against pale skin.

Content with the examination, he jumped into the shower. The roofs tended to be very dirty, and the filth always got _everywhere_.

_And would that not be your fault, mou hitori no boku?_

He jumped, instinctively spinning around to the door, sinking into a crouch like he was about to face an attacker.

_Jumpy, aren't you?_

Straightening, he turned his head another 90 degrees to come face-to-face with the incorporeal form of his other. The tell-tale spikes continued to defy gravity, a distinct contrast to his, which by now lay flat against his neck and back.

_Aibou? I thought you were asleep?_

An impish smile—he wasn't sure he would like what the other was thinking. _I was, but someone shut the door on me._

_Your breathing was distracting me._

The other cocked his head. _From what? A shower?_

_Taking care of you and your body._

A small, hesitant smile now, nervous about something. _Why do you care so much about me?_

There was something in the way it was said that made him bristle, switching to defensive._This is my body as well, is it not?_

There wasn't any visible emotion now, but the spirit form of the other didn't appear to have moved much anyways. _True. You need me—well, this body—to be able to retrieve your memories. I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question._

He felt that anger growing again, wanting to lash out and knock some sense into the other. _NO! No, it isn't just because I need this body, aibou! I need __**you**__! Light and pure and good and kind, my guard and my savior. I… I worry about you. All the time, I worry. I was so scared when Marik… at that point, nothing else mattered. I… you __**can't**__ leave me! Never._

The other stared at him before smiling, stepping forward to wrap translucent arms around his quivering body, taut with emotion. _I won't. I'll always be here._

_You won't if you keep letting yourself be hurt._

The bite in his tone surprised the other, the smaller one tightening his embrace. _That's why you're here. You bind me here as I bind you. See?_ And the golden Puzzle that he had unconsciously worn into the shower was tapped by the small fingers. _We're stuck with each other._

_We're stuck in the middle, is what you mean._

_True enough,_ the other conceded, _what with everyone after us for different reasons. Its times like these I regret that title._

He laughed, a short bark of humor. _Don't let Kaiba hear you say that, little one._

_Kaiba can shove off._ Well, that was surprising. _Honestly, why would he want to be the centre of the world? Do you think we could possibly switch places for a bit to see if he likes it?_

He smiled, nuzzling the other. _Maa, aibou, that's not very nice._

_Don't you throw my words back to me, old man._ The other's mocking tone almost made him laugh again.

_Aibou..._

_Here. I know you want to go and 'ponder your past' and some such nonsense—sorry, sorry!—so I'll take over and you can go wander through that maze of yours._

He wanted to take the other up on his offer—to remember his past!—but paused, looking at the other's form. Shaking his head, he hugged the younger tightly to his chest. _No. We're already in the middle. As everything stands right now, it would either take a miracle or another assassination attempt to unlock any more information. I say we enjoy our time and each other._

_And just let events play out as they will?_ There was a mischievous note to the other's voice. He recognized the tones underlying the message._Going to preach about fate and destiny again?_

He smiled, ruffling the other's hair, as much as one could do to a spirit. _Yes,_ he replied, _let history do as it will. When we're needed, we'll be dragged into it again. Besides, I would like to go to an amusement park and for once not have to deal with some crazy bomber._

More laughter as the other swatted at his hand and disappeared back into his soul room._Mou hitori no boku, I'm not sure whether to call you wise or lazy._

_Just call me yours, and we'll be fine._

Surprised silence, overwhelming joy. _Aa. You, my darkness, belong to me, as my light is only yours._

* * *

_**Notes**_

Again, this thing has evolved weirdly. "Let's make it a little argument-y thing between Yuugi-sama and Yami-sama!" has become a reflective, narrative, annoying little thing. Bah, shoot it. Shoot shoot shoot. Hurt, maybe. No, not hurt. Gah- I don't know!

I always get annoyed when I start typing and how it ends up is different from how I had originally wanted to make it, but when I'm as pleased with the results as I am now, I want to hug it, too!

So, another example of Possessive!Yuugi-sama and Yami-sama. I thought it was fun to have Atemu in control of the body for the entire thing, since that hardly ever happens when they're not dueling.

Surprisingly, none too many (if any) religious references. I wanted to stick Khnum in there, since he's supposed to be wise, but Osiris kicks his tushie. Um, sorry, been watching too much Stargate. "You nuked Re?!" Ga ha snorts I just can't understand why there aren't anymore YGO/SG x-overs.

Reviews are appreciated... and perhaps an opinion on what arc the next prompt should be related to? Hint-hint, kiddies.


End file.
